The invention relates to a tampon that is especially designed for women's hygiene and is comprised of a cylindrical blank that is manufactured by winding up a strip-shaped fiber fleece section; the blank is transformed by the application of pressing force on mantle sections that are evenly spaced about its periphery to a preformed blank with a core of higher compression of the fiber material and with longitudinal ribs of lower compression distributed around the core and which is transformed to a finished tampon by the application of radial pressure on the longitudinal ribs. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method and a device for manufacturing such a tampon.
From DE-PS 39 34 153 a tampon of the above described kind is known. In comparison with tampons that have a uniform compression throughout the entire cross-section of the tampon, this tampon has the advantage that a lower amount of material is used while still providing the same resistance to bending and the same absorbing action. The absorbing action of a tampon results from the absorbing speed which it effects and its fluid absorption capacity.
The object of the present invention is to improve a tampon as known from DE-PS 38 34 153, as well as the method and the device for manufacturing it, such that an increase of the absorbing action is possible while maintaining the resistance to bending.